Arc of a Game
by clancularius
Summary: After having unlocked his aura. Jaune gains more than he bargained for.


This is a RWBY centric story with aspects of "The Gamer". Now this is a **very** rough draft, basically to see if you might find this interesting enough for me to continue or if it's just a load of... well you know. Warning - there is no beta for this and so there are probably many mistakes/errors that I missed. Also don't have a solid name for this yet. Suggestions? So needless to say that this story is subject to revision/rewrite without notice.

Spoilers: Anything after "Players and Pieces" is my personal playground. Just be warned.

Summary: After having unlocked his aura. Jaune gains more than he bargained for.

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story and while the plot is mine fault, Rooster Teeth owns the characters of RWBY, I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.

AN: These are ' _thoughts'_

 _Chapter One - The Beginning of Something Strange_

 **Beacon Academy**

'Man was this day weird,' Jaune thought wearily as he laid on the bed that he had chosen for himself. He was on his back, staring at the small rectangular box that was hanging above his face His new teammates were busy setting up their own little areas around the room. Jaune himself didn't really bring anything beyond the bare essentials.

Thinking back to the scene in the forest with Pyrrha. His current situation started shortly after she had unlocked his aura with hers. Slowly her full name gradually faded into view above her head. It had freaked Jaune out for a second before his mind calmed down immediately and his anxiety disappeared.

Not that he could understand what was going on, nor had the time to figure out what was happening. His new teammate had set out to find the abandoned temple that held several relics, one of which they needed to retrieve. Of course it didn't help that he kept getting distracted by semi-transparent blue boxes that kept popping up in front of him. Boxes that, apparently, Pyrrha couldn't see.

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **FIND A PARTNER**

 **COMPLETE**

 **REWARD - 500 EXP**

 **NEW QUEST**

 **ARTIFACT SEARCH**

 **LOCATE RUINS, CLAIM AN ARTIFACT AND RETURN TO THE CLIFF**

 **SUCCESS - 500 EXP / INCREASE CONFIDENCE FROM PARTNER**

 **FAIL - 100 EXP / LOSS OF CONFIDENCE FROM PARTNER**

While following slightly behind Pyrrha, he found that by waving at the boxes from right to left, reduced the boxes down to the size of a thumb, and moved them to the left side of his vision, where they formed a vertical line of small blue boxes. He tentatively touched one of the small boxes and it returned to full size. Keeping one eye on his new partner as she made a path, Juane studied the blue box before him. The only thing in the box besides the message and a small square in the top right corner with a "X" in the center. He found pressing the "X" closed the window instead of minimizing it.

What followed was a debacle of almost epic proportions. First he made the idiotic mistake of thinking the the relic would be in a dark cave that they had come across. There was even a drawing of a deathstalker next to the entrance. For some reason Pyrrha followed him as he went into the dark cave that with only a torch for light. He did feel guilty about what happened, especially after getting launched into the air by the Deathstalker and leaving Pyrrha alone with that monster. Fortunately she didn't seem to hold it against him.

Jaune turned over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow from embarrassment, as he recalled his really dumb attempt at saving Weiss as she fell from the Nevermore. After he cushioned her landing with his back, several more blue boxes appeared.

 **SIDE QUEST ALERT**

 **SAVE THE 'SNOW ANGEL'**

 **COMPLETE**

 **REWARD - 100 EXP**

 **NEW SKILL AQUIRED**

 **PHYSICAL ENDURANCE (PASSIVE)**

 **LVL 1 (5%)**

Skills was another thing that had baffled him. After saying the word 'Skills' out load, a new box popped up displaying a number of small boxes with simple images inside. Hesitantly, he touched the first one and another box popped up.

 **GAMER'S MIND**

 **LVL - MAX**

 _This skill allows for the Gamer to remain calm at all times, despite the circumstances._

 _The Gamer is immune to psychological effects._

Jaune concluded that the effect of the "Gamer's Mind" is the real reason that he wasn't having any problem accepting what was happening to him instead of suffering a mental breakdown. The skill allowed Jaune to calmly accept the change. Which is why that even though he did feel a little panic and fear at times, the feelings never strong enough to be paralyzed by it. With that thought, he touched the next second box.

 **GAMER'S BODY**

 **LVL - MAX**

 _This skill allows for the Gamer to live life as if in a video game._

He also figured that the 'Gamer's Body' skill along with his newly acquired ability to use his aura as a shield is what really saved him from his fall with Weiss, as video game characters do not normally show visible signs of physical damage

When he and Ruby each grabbed one of the large chess pieces, he received a pair of notification boxes stating that he had completed the first and second part of the "Artifact Search" quest. The third part of the quest was to return to the cliff safely. The moment he read the word 'safely', Jaune just knew that the trip back would be anything but 'safe'. And he was proven right when they were attacked by the Nevermore and the Deathstalker that had gotten free from the icy prison Weiss conjured to protect Ruby.

During the battle with the Nevermore and Deathstalker, Jaune found himself constantly bombarded with floating blue boxes of information about the two massive Grimms and his new friends. Not to mention that he kept gaining levels. He went from Level 1 to Level 5, which was still a far cry from his friend's levels. He also gained a couple of passive skills;

 **EDGED WEAPON PROFICIENCY** **(PASSIVE)**

 **LVL - MAX**

 _This skill provides a 10% increase to all attributes when fighting with any edged weapon._

This skill gave Jaune a slight, overall buff to his stats when he fights with any item with a sharp edge, be it his sword, an axe or a simple carving knife.

 **SWORD MASTERY** **(PASSIVE)**

 **LVL 1 (13%)**

 _This skill provides a 5% increase to STR and DEX when fighting with any type of sword._

"Sword Mastery" is a more specialized skill that gave a slight buff based on the skill level to his dexterity and strength attributes when using his sword.

Jaune was still amazed the they were able to kill both of the Grimm creatures. It took a lot of luck and teamwork to pull it off though. Teamwork… Jaune flipped onto his back and shook his head slightly, wondering what exactly was going through Professor Ozbin's head. Why did he make him the leader of Team JNPR.

Now that he has had some quiet time to reflect and review every strange occurance since his aura was unlocked. Going over what he knew about various games, this seemed most like a RPG or Role Playing Game where you have levels and stats. Stats. Boy was he surprised several boxes appeared in front of him when he had started talking softly to himself and said some key words as he was trying to think of things for look up.

 **Quests.**

 **Inventory.**

 **Skills.**

 **Stats.**

Quests gave him a list of completed and current quests.

Inventory brought up a two panel box with a blank figure shown in the left side with small boxes arranged around it with lines pointing to different parts of the body. The right side contained several rows of smaller boxes.

Skills brought up a similar box as the Inventory but without the figure. The first six boxes were filled in, showing the words 'Gamer's Mind', 'Gamer's Body', 'Physical Endurance', 'Edge Weapon Proficiency', ''Sword Mastery' and and finally 'Observe"

He had received most of his skills like the Observe skill during their fight with the Deathstalker. Jaune was a little confused to see question marks instead of a number for the creature's level. The only thing he could think of was that the Deathstalker's level was simply too high for him to see at his current level. This skill gave Jaune game style information when he used it while looking at something or someone.

Then came his stats….

"Jaune?"

The blonde jumped a little, momentarily forgetting where he was. Looking over to Ren, laying in the bed next to him. "Yeah?"

Ren sat up on his bed and and turned to face him. "What are you doing?" he asked. Behind him, the two girls were watching as well but Pyrrha looked more concerned.

Jaune realized that he was still pointing up at one of the boxes hovering above him as they were watching. He facepalmed with a very audible slap. Sitting up in the bed, Jaune looked past Ren and Nora to his partner.

"Pyrrha," Jaune sighed, "something strange happened after you unlocked my aura."

~tbc~


End file.
